The Finale
by Descender4Ever
Summary: Mal decides to not do music class anymore and Ben tries to stop her.


**The Finale**

* * *

It was around 12:45 during lunch. Ben, Evie, Mal, Jay, and Carlos were practicing in Ben's dorm. After lunch was done they had half an hour of music class. Then it was going to be the competition. When it was 1:25 everyone was going into the auditorium.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming. Today we will have two groups and one soloist. After they preform we will have you guys vote." Ms. Scott announced.

"Give it up for Alexie Velasquez. Singing Stitches by Shawn Mendes."

She started singing," _I thought that I've been hurt no ones ever left me quite this sore. Your words cut deeper than a knife. Now I need someone to breathe me back to life."_

Please give Alexie a round of applause. Now we have an acapella group. Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos."

"Here we go." Jay said.

They sang their remix,"Machere madam moiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight to set it off, oh yeah, start a chain reaction and never let it stop. Let's set it off, oh yeah, you can make it happen with everything you got let's set it off. Did I mention that I'm in love with you and did I mention there's nothing I can do and did I happen to say I dream of you everyday, well let me shout it out loud if that okay. If only I could read the signs in front of me, I could find a way to who I'm meant to be, oh oh, if only yeeaaah. Am I crazy maybe we could happen, yeah will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?" And sang the rest of the song.

"Alright, everyone give a round of applause."

"Now it's Chad and Audrey."

Again with the same song," _When you wish upon a star. Makes no difference who you are."_

Ok, another round of applause please. Wow so many round of applauses! Anyways, please get a note card on your way out, make your votes, and turn it into the office." Ms. Scott explained.

Everyone left and backstage Ms. Scott congratulated everyone. All five of them went back to their dorm. While they were walking back, Ben and Mal decided to go have a walk with each other. They were on the trail and ran into Chad and Audrey. But they didn't want to talk to them.

"Oh...hi." Audrey started.

"Hi." Ben mumbled.

"So, we know you guys are in the finale and we'll know who will win tomorrow. So we wish you the best of luck." Chad said.

"Well thank-" Mal tried saying.

"To lose." Chad bursted.

Ben and Mal looked at each other.

"Boo bye!" Audrey said.

Sarcastically Ben said,"Wow. What a way to boost our confidence."

"Haha. I know." Mal laughed.

"What do you think will happen if we win?" She continued.

"I don't know. Maybe have a few dates and hang out with Evie, Jay, and Carlos." Ben responded.

"Definetly. I know this vacation thing isn't a big deal but, for some reason I think it is. I really want to win." Mal said.

"We'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about." Ben kissed her head and they kept on walking.

Half an hour later they went back to campus. Tomorrow they'll see who will win. In the morning they woke up and went to class. When they got to music class Ms. Scott was going to announce it.

"Hi everyone. Before we start I have th winners. So, the winner of the finale is...Chad and Audrey!"

"Yes! We won, we won!"Chad and Audrey boasted.

"Ok, so let's get on with the lesson." Ms. Scott continued.

After school, Ben, Mal, Jay, Carlos, and Evie went to Mal and Evie's dorm. They didn't really care about the vacation thing. But, Mal was really quiet.

"Hey are you okay?" Evie asked.

"I guess. I just really wanted to win." Mal told her.

"We can still go on vacation when we have breaks." Evie said.

"Come on. Let's go talk with the boys. They're talking about embarrassing moments." She continued.

They went and Mal kind of talked. But not that much. The boys left and the girls went to sleep. When Evie woke up she got ready for school. But Mal didn't wake up. She woke her up and Mal said she'll be there and to leave without her. Mal did got to school but when it came to music class...she didn't show up. When class was done Ben had one more class with Mal which is Chemistry. Mal did go.

"Hey, why didn't you got to music?" Ben asked.

"I'll tell you after. It's hard to explain."

In the evening Ben, Evie, and Mal went to Carlos and Jay's room.

"So, Mal why didn't you go to music. It's like your second favorite class." Evie said.

"Well, since we didn't win...it kinda got to me. That's why I'm not going to music class anymore." She replied.

"What?!" They screamed.

"Yup. Sorry guys." Mal apologized.

They were all shocked. The next class Mal wasn't there. Around 8:45 Ben went to Mal's dorm.

"Oh, hey Ben I didn't know you were coming." Mal greeted.

"We need to talk." Ben said.

They stepped out the door.

"I don't like the idea of you not doing music. That vacation means nothing. You have lots of other things. Friends, good day, artistic skills, and me. Isn't that already great? Especially the me part." Ben started.

"Yes, it is. I guess I do miss being in music class. Thanks, Ben." She answered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She is now doing music class again.


End file.
